


At the Doors of Death

by SubPrimeDirective



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fake Character Death, How the fuck do these tags work, Idk im new, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubPrimeDirective/pseuds/SubPrimeDirective
Summary: "I don't understand," Annabeth started, stumbling over to Leo. "He was fine in the elevator. If it was an Arai's curse, it should have worn off by now." Leo backed away to make room for Annabeth. She knelt down, and rested a hand on Percy's chest. No movement. No breath. (classic -they think [character] is dead but they're really not- trope)





	1. Chapter 1

Recap to the Doors of Death scene if you need it-

The Doors of Death opened with a hiss. Black smoke billowed out, and two bodies spilled face-first onto the floor- Percy and Annabeth, limp as corpses.

Hazel sobbed. "Oh Gods…"

She and Leo started forward, but Clytius raised his hand in an unmistakable gesture- stop. He lifted his massive reptilian foot over Percy's head.

The giant's smoky shroud poured over the floor, covering Annabeth and Percy in a pool of fog.

"Clytius, you've lost," Hazel snarled. "Let them go, or you'll end up like Pasiphae."

The giant tilted his head. His diamond eyes gleamed. At his feet, Annabeth lurched like she'd hit a power line. She rolled on her back, black smoke coiling from her mouth

"I am not Pasiphae." Annabeth spoke in a voice that wasn't hers- the words as deep as a bass guitar. "You have won nothing."

"Stop that!" Even from thirty feet away, Hazel could sense Annabeth's life force waning, her pulse becoming thready. Whatever Clytius was doing, pulling words from her mouth- it was killing her.

HAZEL

Clytius nudged Percy's head with his foot. Percy's face lolled to one side, blank and pale, eyes open but unmoving. For a second Hazel thought Clytius would speak through him as well, but Percy's body remained motionless. Instead, more smoke poured between Annabeth's lips.

"Not quite dead, this one. I imagine returning from Tartarus would cause quite a shock to the mortal body. Too bad the boy couldn't make it. The infamous Percy Jackson would have made for an excellent sacrifice. There are many anxious to see his blood spilt."

Hazel stood completely still, unable to take her eyes off her beloved friend. She was a child of Hades, and the death of one of the people most important to her had escaped her notice. How could she sense Annabeth's life draining, but not even realize Percy was gone?

Clytius looked disappointed. He turned to Leo, and through Annabeth's body-

"You will have to do."

While Hazel was frozen in grief, Leo boiled with rage.

"Oh, yeah?" Leo growled. "Well, maybe you got the smoke, buddy, but I've got the fire."

His hands blazed. He shot white-hot columns of flame at the giant, but Clytius's smoky aura absorbed them on impact. Tendrils of black haze traveled back up the lines of fire, snuffing out the light and heat and covering Leo in darkness.

Leo fell to his knees, clutching at his throat.

"No!" Hazel escaped her stupor, and ran toward him. She wasn't losing Leo too.

But Gale chattered urgently on her shoulder- a clear warning.

"I would not." Clytius's voice reverberated from Leo's mouth. "You do not understand, Hazel Levesque. I devour magic. I destroy the voice and soul. You cannot oppose me."

Black fog spread farther across the room, covering Annabeth and Percy, billowing toward Hazel.

Blood roared in Hazel's ears. She had to act- but how? If that black smoke could incapacitate Leo so quickly, what chance did she have?

Her eyes landed on back on Percy. She would do this, and she would do it for him.

But before she could act, a soft, lyrical voice behind Hazel said, "Hello, old friend."

Gale squeaked excitedly and jumped from Hazel's shoulder, scampering to the entrance of the cavern where a blonde woman stood in a black dress, the Mist swirling around her.

The giant stumbled backward, bumping into the Doors of Death.

"You," he said from Annabeth's mouth.

"Me," Hecate agreed. She spread her arms. Blazing torches appeared in her hands. "It has been millennia since I fought at the side of a demigod, but Hazel Levesque has proven herself worthy. What do you say, Clytius? Shall we play with fire?"

Clytius recovered his wits quickly. He stomped his foot, shaking the floor and almost stepping on Annabeth's arm. Dark smoke billowed around him until Annabeth and Percy were totally hidden. Hazel could see nothing but the giant's gleaming eyes.

"Bold words." Clytius spoke from Leo's mouth. "You forget, goddess. When we last met, you had the help of Hercules and Dionysus- the most powerful heroes in the world, both of them destined to become gods. Now you bring...these?"

Leo's unconscious body contorted in pain.

"Stop it!" Hazel yelled.

She didn't plan what happened next. She simply knew she had to protect her friends. She imagined them behind her, the same way she'd imagined new tunnels appearing in Pasiphae's labyrinth. Leo dissolved. He reappeared at Hazel's feet, along with Annabeth. Percy too. The Mist whirled around her, spilling over the stones and enveloping her friends. Where the white Mist met the dark smoke of Clytius, it steamed and sizzled, like lava rolling into the sea.

Leo opened his eyes and gasped. "Wh-what…?"

Annabeth remained motionless, but Hazel could sense her heartbeat getting stronger, her breath coming more evenly. She only wished the same for Percy.

On Hecate's shoulder, Gale the polecat barked with admiration.

The goddess stepped forward, her dark eyes glittering in the torchlight.

"You're right, Clytius. Hazel Levesque is not Hercules or Dionysus, but I think you will find her just as formidable."

Through the smoky shroud, Hazel saw the giant open his mouth. No words came out. Clytius sneered in frustration.

Leo tried to sit up. "What's going on? What can I-"

"Watch Annabeth. I don't want her to find out. Not yet, not now." Hazel drew her spatha. "And stay behind me, in the Mist."

Leo nodded.

Hazel advanced.

The giant spread his arms. The domed ceiling shook, and the giant's voice echoed through the room, magnified a hundred times.

Formidable? The giant demanded. It sounded as if he were speaking through a chorus of the dead, using all the unfortunate souls who'd been buried behind the dome's stelae. Because the girl has learned your magic tricks, Hecate? Because you allow these weaklings to hide in your Mist?

A sword appeared in the giant's hand- a Stygian iron blade much like Nico's, except five times the size. I do not understand why Gaea would find any of these demigods worthy of sacrifice. Well, any of the ones left alive. I will destroy who remains, crush them, as Tartarus did the son of the sea god.

Hazel raged. She screamed, and the walls of the chamber made a crackling sound like ice in warm water, and dozens of gems streaked toward the giant, punching through his armor like buckshot.

Clytius staggered backward. His disembodied voice bellowed with pain. His iron breastplate was peppered with holes.

Golden ichor trickled from a wound on his right arm. His shroud of darkness thinned. Hazel could see the murderous expression on his face.

You, Clytius growled. You worthless-

"Worthless?" Hecate asked quietly. "I'd say Hazel Levesque knows a few tricks even I could not teach her."

Hazel stood in front of her friends, determined to protect them, but her energy was fading. The thought of Percy, motionless behind her, made her sword feel even heavier in her hand. She hadn't even swung it yet. If only Arion were here. Hazel could use the horse's speed and strength.

Unfortunately, her equine friend would not be able to help her this time. He was a creature of the wide-open spaces, not the underground.

The giant dug his fingers into the wound on his biceps. He pulled out a diamond and flicked it aside. The wound closed.

So, daughter of Pluto, Clytius rumbled, do you really believe Hecate has your interests at heart? Circe was a favorite of hers. And Medea. And Pasiphae. How did they end up, eh?

Behind her, Hazel heard Annabeth stirring, groaning in pain, beginning to wake. That's when Hazel got really worried.


	2. Chapter 2

HAZEL

Clytius stepped forward, holding his sword casually at his side as if they were comrades rather than enemies.

_Hecate will not tell you the truth. She sends acolytes like you to do her bidding and take all the risk. If by some miracle you incapacitate me, only then will she be able to set me ablaze. Then she will claim the glory of the kill. You heard how Bacchus dealt with the Alodai twins in the Colosseum. Hecate is worse. She is a Titan who betrayed the Titans. Then she betrayed the gods. Do you really think she will keep faith with you?_

Hecate's face was unreadable.

"I cannot answer his accusations, Hazel," said the goddess. "This is your crossroads. You must choose."

 _Yes, crossroads._ The giant's laughter echoed. His wounds seemed to have healed completely. _Hecate offers you obscurity, choices, vague promises of magic. I am the antithesis. I will give you truth. I will eliminate choices and magic. I will strip away the Mist, once and for all, and show you the world in all its true horror._

Leo struggled to his feet, coughing profusely.

"I'm loving this guy," he wheezed. "Seriously, we should keep him around for inspirational seminars."

His hands ignited like blowtorches.

"Or I could just light him up."

"Leo, no." Hazel said. "My father's temple. My call."

"Yeah, okay. But-"

"Hazel…" Annabeth wheezed.

Hazel almost turned, elated to hear her friend's voice, but also terrified she'd discover what had happened to Percy. Right now she had to keep her eyes on Clytius.

"The chains…" Annabeth managed.

Hazel inhaled sharply. Dammit, she'd been a fool! The Doors of Death were still open, shuddering against the chains that held them in place. Hazel had to cut them free, make them disappear, and finally be out of Gaea's reach.

 _You can't seriously believe you have the strength,_ Clytius chided. _What will you do, Hazel Levesque- pelt me with more rubies? Shower me with sapphires?_

Hazel raised her _spatha_ and charged.

Apparently, Clytius hadn't expected her to be quite so bold. He was slow raising his sword. By the time he slashed, Hazel had ducked between his legs and impaled him in the spine with her Imperial gold blade.

Clytius roared and arched his back. Mist still swirled around Hazel, hissing as it met the giant's black smoke. Hazel realized that Hecate _was_ assisting her- lending her the strength to keep up a defensive shroud. Hazel also knew that the instant her own concentration wavered and that darkness touched her, she would collapse. If that happened, she wasn't sure Hecate would be able to- or willing- to stop the giant from crushing her and her friends.

Hazel sprinted toward the Doors of Death. Her blade shattered the chains on the left side like they were made of ice. She lunged to the right, but Clytius yelled, _NO!_

The flat of the giant's blade caught her in the chest and sent her flying. She slammed into the wall, feeling bones crack.

Across the room, Leo screamed her name.

Through her blurry vision, she saw a flash of fire. Hecate stood nearby, her form shimmering as if she were about to dissolve. Her torches seemed to be flickering out, but that might have just been that Hazel starting to lose consciousness.

She couldn't give up now. She'd promised herself that she would do this, that Percy wouldn't have died in vain.

She forced herself to stand. Her side felt like it was embedded with razor blades. Her sword lay on the ground about five feet away. She staggered toward it.

"Clytius!" She shouted.

She meant it to sound like a brave challenge, but it came out as more of a croak.

At least it got his attention. The giant turned from Leo and the others. When he saw her limping forward, he laughed.

 _A good try, Hazel Levesque,_ Clytius admitted. _You did better than I anticipated. But magic alone cannot defeat me, and you do not have sufficient strength. Hecate has failed you, as she fails all her followers in the end._

The Mist around her was thinning. At the other end of the room, Leo sat in front of Percy, trying to block Annabeth's view of him as she struggled to lift her head.

Hecate stood with her torches, watching and waiting- which infuriated Hazel so much, she found one last burst of energy.

She threw her sword, not at the giant, but at the Doors. The chains on the right side shattered. Hazel collapsed in agony, her side and her heart both in terrible pain. The Doors shuddered and disappeared in a flash of purple light.

Clytius roared so loudly that a half-dozen stelae fell from the ceiling and shattered .

"That was for my brother, Nico," Hazel gasped. "And for destroying my father's alter."

 _You have forfeited your right to a quick death,_ the giant snarled. _I will suffocate you in darkness, slowly, painfully. Hecate cannot help you. NO ONE can help you!_

The goddess raised her torches.

"I would not be so certain Clytius. Hazel's friends simply needed a little time to reach her- time you have given them with your boasting and bragging.

Clytius snorted. _What friends? Two weaklings and a dead demigod? They are no challenge._

In front of Hazel, the air rippled. The Mist thickened, creating a doorway, and four people stepped through.

Hazel wept with relief. Frank's arm was bleeding and bandaged, but he was alive. Next to him stood Nico, Piper, and Jason- all with their swords drawn.

"Sorry we're late," Jason said. "Is this the guy who needs killing?"


	3. Chapter 3

HAZEL

Hazel almost felt sorry for Clytius.

They attacked him from every direction- Leo shooting fire at his legs, Frank and Piper stabbing at his chest, Jason flying into the air stomping him in the face. Hazel was proud to see how well Piper remembered her sword-fighting lessons.

Each time the giant's smoky veil started creeping around one of them, Nico was there, slashing through it, drinking in the darkness with his Stygian blade. His power not once waning until he glanced back at Percy, noticing what the others hadn't yet. Hazel could tell his heart was broken. Nico had known Percy longer than anyone, except Annabeth. But he was also a veteran of keeping his feelings under wraps, and his priorities straight. Now wasn't the time to mourn.

Leo had shut Percy's eyes with shaking hands, and told Annabeth that he still needed rest. Meanwhile Annabeth drew her sword. When did she get a sword? What was it made out of- ivory? She looked like she wanted to help, but there was no need. The giant was surrounded.

Clytius snarled, turning back and forth, as if he couldn't decide which of them to kill first.

The darkness around him dispelled completely, leaving nothing to protect him except his battered armor. Ichor oozed from a dozen wounds. The damage healed almost as fast as it was inflicted, but Hazel could tell the giant was tiring.

One last time Jason flew at him, kicking him in the chest, and the giant's breastplate shattered. Clytius staggered backward. His sword dropped to the floor. He fell to his knees, and the demigods encircled him.

Only then did Hecate step forward, her torches raised. Mist curled around the giant, hissing and bubbling as it touched his skin.

"And so it ends," Hecate said.

It does not end. Clytius's voice echoed from somewhere above, muffled and slurred. My brethren have risen. Gaea waits only for the blood of Olympus. It took all of you together to defeat me. What will you do when the Earth Mother opens her eyes?

Hecate turned her torches upside down. She thrust them like daggers at Clytius's head. The giant's hair went up faster than dry tinder, spreading down his head and across his body until the heat of the bonfire made Hazel wince. Clytius fell without a sound, face-first in the rubble of the altar of Hades. His body crumbled to ashes.

For a moment no one spoke. Hazel heard a ragged, painful noise and realized it was her own breathing. Her side felt like it had been kicked with a battering ram.

The goddess Hecate faced her.

"You should go now, Hazel Levesque. Lead your friends out of this place."

Hazel gritted her teeth, trying to hold in her anger. "Just like that? No 'thank you'? No 'good work'?"

Hazel stepped closer Hecate, lowering her voice, and trying to keep her lip from quivering.

"At least...is there anything you can do…?" Hazel gestured softly to Percy.

Hecate looked almost apologetic.

"No, I cannot undo what the arai has done. As for 'good work', that remains to be seen. Speed your way to Athens. Clytius was not wrong. The giants have risen- all of them, stronger than ever. Gaea is on the very edge of waking. The Feast of Hope will be poorly named unless you arrive to stop her."

The chamber rumbled. Another stela crashed to the floor and shattered.

"The House of Hades is unstable," Hecate said. "Leave now. We shall meet again."

The goddess dissolved. The Mist evaporated.

"What did she mean by 'I cannot undo what the arai has done'?" Jason asked.

Hazel turned to Percy, and Leo, who was kneeling right next to him. The others did the same, as if just realizing they were there.

Leo looked incredibly shaken, and Hazel suddenly realized the weight of what she had asked him to do. To keep Percy's body hidden from Annabeth, to lie to her and say he was okay. Leo was no stranger to death, but Hazel shouldn't have re-introduced him.

Frank spoke, and when he did his voice wavered. "What's wrong with him?"

"I can't feel him," Nico said. He looked at Hazel. "Do you…?"

She avoided his eyes. "No. No heartbeat. Nothing." She said softly.

"I don't understand," Annabeth started, stumbling over to him. "He was fine in the elevator. If it was an Arai's curse, it should have worn off by now."

Leo backed away to make room for Annabeth. She knelt down, and rested a hand on Percy's chest. No movement. No breath.

"Percy," She said.

Silence.

Annabeth moved her hand to his cheek, tears started to form, in more eyes than just hers, as she tried again.

"Percy, wake up. Wake up."

Annabeth cupped his face.

"Open your eyes, dammit!"

She shook him, and when he did not respond, she shook him harder.

"Percy, come back! Please come back to me, Percy, I love you, please just wake up! You can't do this, not now, not ever, not after all we've gone through!"

Annabeth's tears wouldn't stop, and she did not fight them. Her voice turned into a whisper.

"My Gods, Percy, please, you can't do this to me."

She reached down and put her arms around Percy's back, lifting him upwards into a some one-sided hug, cradling his body tight. Annabeth tucked her head into his neck, squeezing harder and rocking back and forth as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Piper buried her head into Jason's chest. "I can't watch."

"He said he wouldn't leave me again," Annabeth wept. "He said he would never leave me."

The ceiling shuddered. Cracks appeared in the remaining tiles. Columns of dust spilled down.

Jason approached Annabeth, his voice heavy and choked. "Annabeth...we have to leave."

Annabeth shook her head furiously.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not without him."

"We'll take him with us. I swear on the River Styx, we won't leave him behind."

Annabeth gave a tentative nod, still holding on to Percy as Jason turned to Frank.

"Uh, Frank…"

Frank shook his head. His eyes were more than a little watery, he blinked a few times and cleared his throat. "I think one favor from the dead is all I can manage today."

To their left, a section of the wall split. Two ruby eyes from a carved stone skeleton popped out and rolled across the floor.

"We'll have to shadow-travel," Hazel said.

Nico seemed to be barely holding it together.

"Hazel, I can barely manage that with only myself. With seven...six more people-"

"I'll help you." She tried to sound confident. She'd never shadow-traveled before, and had no idea if she could, but after working with the Mist, altering the Labyrinth- she had to believe it was possible.

An entire section of tiles peeled loose from the ceiling.

"Everyone, grab hands!" Nico yelled.

They made a hasty circle, Nico having to hold tight to one of Percy's unresponsive limbs. But not he, not Annabeth, not anyone- in all the commotion- seemed to notice Percy wince.

Together, they dissolved into shadow.


	4. Chapter 4

HAZEL

They appeared on the hillside overlooking the River Acheron. The sun was just rising, making the water glitter and the clouds glow orange. The cool morning air smelled of honeysuckle.

Hazel was holding hands with Frank on her left, Nico on her right. They were alive and mostly whole. The sunlight in the trees was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She wanted to live in that moment- free of monsters, gods, and evil spirits. Free of death.

The demigods stumbled and staggered, then collapsed. Nico was still holding Percy's wrist.

The Argo II still floated over the river a few hundred yards away. Hazel knew they should signal Coach Hedge, but she didn't think anyone was anxious to let him know what had happened. Had they been in the temple all night? Or several nights? At the moment, that was hardly important.

Nico and Annabeth knelt on either side of Percy, tense and still, as if they were waiting for him to get up and laugh at them for worrying. Hazel held Frank tight. Listening to him try to choke his tears back just made her feel worse.

Before anyone could do or say anything, Nico got off the ground, staggering as he did so. With seemingly great difficulty, he dragged his eyes away from Percy, and desperately began to look around. His gaze locked on the trees, and the shadows among them. Jason started towards him.

"Nico, wait-"

"No," Nico's voice broke. He gestured for Jason to stay back as he stumbled away. "Just don't."

Hazel tried to get a word out, but Nico had already dissipated. She looked to Annabeth, who managed to look even more heartbroken. But beyond her tears, Hazel could see Annabeth had pieced something together. Something Hazel should have noticed a long time ago. Nico's love for Percy. Love beyond that of a platonic nature.

ANNABETH

The fact that Nico had loved Percy, almost if not as much as she did, only added to the grief. Percy had influenced so many people into caring for him, without even trying. It was just the kind of person he is...was. Nobody could hold a dislike for Percy after spending time with him, witnessing his character- his devotion to his friends. The best of heroes have the most tragic ends. Annabeth almost wished that Percy had been a little more selfish- more focused on his own self-preservation. Then maybe he would still be alive.

But then again, that wasn't the Percy she fell in love with.

Past the hill, the Argo II veered to port, its aerial oars in motion, its sails catching the wind. Festus's head glinted in the sunlight. Hazel expected to hear the dragon creaking and clanking in jubilation, but it seemed even Festus knew something was terribly, horrifically wrong.

As the ship got closer, Annabeth saw Coach Hedge standing at the prow. A look of anguish devoured his expression. Next to him was Reyna, whose face was so covered in soot and bloody scratches, and displayed so much emotion, that Annabeth almost didn't recognize her.

Hazel approached Percy with a quizzical look, tears still drying on her cheeks.

"Something's wrong," she said.

Leo, badly shaken and pale-faced, seemed angry.

"No shit."

Hazel turned to him, shocked, but as quick as Leo had said it, his remorse was apparent.

"Sorry," said Leo. Annabeth remembered what he had done in the cavern. Leo had found out before she did. He had sat with Percy's body and protected her from the truth. That could mess someone up. Hazel continued.

"I meant, I should be able to tell when someone is dead. But I can't. Not with him. And if this has to do with an arai, whose curses aren't permanent, then maybe…" Hazel trailed off, but everyone got the picture. All their heads turned to the son of the sea god, thinking, and studying. But Percy did not move.

Then it clicked.

"Water," Annabeth said. "We have to bring him to the river."

Frank was the first to act, maneuvering a grip near Percy's underarms while Annabeth grabbed his legs. They moved quickly to the water with the rest of the demigods in tow. It wasn't long before Percy was submerged.

They waited, and as they did they were joined by both Reyna and Coach Hedge, who stood by in anticipation.

Beneath the glittering, running water, Percy's body remained undisturbed. He seemed almost at peace.

But that was wrong. Percy would not be at peace without Annabeth by his side, and Annabeth could never be at peace with Percy by her side. He was always bringing trouble, and she wouldn't have it any other way. Annabeth held his hand in the water while Frank and Jason kept him from being carried off by the current. It didn't appear as though anything had changed, but she held tight, and she could feel it. This wasn't the end for them.


	5. Chapter 5

ANNABETH

The current pulled at Percy.

Annabeth wasn't sure what this meant, definitely not at first. When the water began to take on a life of its own, she assumed Percy had something to do with it.

But that would require him to be conscious.

The current sped up at an unnatural pace- and yet it didn't affect her, or any of the other demigods. Just Percy. Annabeth looked to the person nearest her.

"Frank, help me," she grunted. Frank grabbed hold of Percy's other arm and helped keep him from getting swept away. It was like trying to hold someone still while they were going down an incredibly fast, and incredibly steep, water slide.

Hazel realized what was happening as well, and manipulated the earth below into half-burying Percy underground.

"What's going on?" Jason asked, moving closer. He'd been standing on the shore with Piper- anxious to see if the water would help their friend.

"Something, or someone, is trying to pull him downstream." Even as Annabeth said it, she wasn't sure of her words. Something which rarely happened.

But this obviously wasn't some natural phenomenon. Not when the water around her was hardly moving.

Jason tried to bring Percy to up to the surface, to maybe float him out of the river. But despite Jason's concentration and obvious effort, he only managed to create a small breeze.

Then suddenly, Percy was ripped out of Annabeth and Frank's hands. Gone in instant, and Annabeth couldn't see where. The water settled. For all she knew, Percy was miles away.

But he wasn't.

A little ways downstream, Percy rose from the water. He had a little trouble standing but otherwise seemed fine- he was even perfectly dry. He looked up at her and the rest of the demigods, grinning. It took all Annabeth had to not jump for joy. Until Percy spoke.

"I've never had a physical form before," Percy said, examining his hands. He wiggled his fingers. "It's nice."

Immediately, everyone around Annabeth was on edge. They'd just closed the Doors of Death, and defeated a giant. Exhaustion, and grief, had taken over when they'd shadow-traveled from the cavern. But now? This new threat, one that had already compromised one of their own, had them energized and ready for battle once more.

"Who are you?" Piper asked. Annabeth wasn't positive, but she thought she could detect some charmspeak in her voice. Maybe to assure that whoever this was would be more inclined to answer honestly.

Percy waved a hand, and a stream of water began to twirl around in the air.

"No one important. Just a lowly _arai_ trying to make her way in the world. And how could I do that without leaving Tartarus?"

"But that's not possible…" Annabeth wondered if this was some kind of joke, but that thought quickly went away. Percy would never do this to her.

"No? I was a spirit of curses, stuck in that volatile form, just waiting for an opportunity to escape. Then you and this demigod come along, and my oh my- did he have quite the body count. Do you really think that not one of those creatures he so mercilessly slaughtered wished death upon him?

Now, what you may not know is that death can present itself in many different ways. Death of the mind, and of the soul, for example. So I simply obliged. But what's a body without a mind or soul to fill it? Well, for me, an escape from Tartarus."

 _"Got some kind of_ pain _curse from the_ arai _. Hurts, but it won't kill me."_

Maybe not in the way he imagined.

Percy, or rather the _arai_ , began to leave- still fascinated with the aspects of a physical form. But it was clear from the monologue, and from Annabeth's past experiences with the _arai_ , that they loved to talk. Who knew how difficult it would be to track the arai down after it left using Percy's powers? It was time to stall.

"Who did it?" Annabeth asked. The arai stopped.

"Excuse me?"

"Who cursed him. Who cursed Percy with death?"

The _arai_ paused for a moment before answering, and seemed to come to a realization.

"Oh, you're going to love this."

NICO

Nico didn't get far.

He'd meant to get as far away from Percy as possible, but with all the strength it took to shadow-travel the demigods out of the cavern, even with Hazel's help, he only managed to get a couple hundred feet away.

That meant Nico was still hidden among the trees, and out of sight. More importantly, he had removed himself from the situation. If he wasn't there, if he wasn't seeing it, then maybe he could pretend that it just wasn't happening. Because it wasn't, right? Percy was the most powerful demigod he knew, the most powerful demigod in the world, even. If Nico had made it out of Tartarus, it would've been a breeze for Percy.

This was a dream, or a nightmare, maybe. Nico was probably just really tired, or even delirious, from fighting the legionnaires and Clytius. Perhaps some of Hecate's magic had affected him. Whatever the reason, he knew Percy had to be okay.

He left the safety of the trees, and back to where the others were. Percy always had his immature moments, and sure, they were a little frustrating. But his humor was something he was grateful for now. He'd rather Percy play a sick joke than be dead.

Nico traipsed back to the spot he and Hazel had shadow-traveled the weary demigods to- only they were a gone.

One quick look around, and he saw a demigod- a girl with long black hair- and Coach Hedge. They were standing a little ways away, looking down at the River Acheron.

Down by the shore, Hazel and the others were watching something. Percy. And he was...playing in the water?

Nico didn't know how- but Percy saw him immediately, and beckoned him down.

"Nico, how nice of you to join us. These demigods here were just wondering who it was that wished death upon your dear friend. Would you like to know? I have a feeling you'll enjoy this the most."

Nico didn't know how to respond to that. Hazel beckoned him over to her.

"Nico, it isn't Percy, it's an _arai_." She said.

"So how does it know who I am?"

This time Annabeth filled him in. "It's probably going through Percy's memories. Unfortunately."

The _arai_ cleared its throat. "Pardon, but I am talking."

Once again the _arai_ took a moment, clearly wanting to relish this.

"Does the name Bianca ring a bell?"


End file.
